Just a Little Kiss
by Spoony23
Summary: Belgium, caught between an overprotective brother and an oblivious crush, is anxious for a kiss. A continuation of Hetalia World Series episode 42. SpaBel Oneshot!


A/N: Warning: Inspired by an episode of Hetalia World Series, plus nightime insomnia. Not Yaoi, fic may undergo revisions in the near future!

* * *

Tonight she would kiss Spain.

It was a quick decision made in the middle of a simple stroll through the hallways; the culmination of several decades of sneaking glances and interfering older brothers.

Said brother had already retired to bed, eager to escape Spain's infectious cheer. Belgium herself had loudly declared her goodnight wishes to the others, changed into her nightclothes and waited for her brother to pass by her room.

Yet the second he left, after he'd gently kissed her goodnight while she feigned sleep, she bolted. She brushed a few crumbs of pie crust from her lips, already savoring her prize.

Eyes wide open, she clutched at a spare candle she'd taken from the storage, hidden under her bed, lit it up and sneaked out through the passage behind the bookcase.

She emerged near the kitchens, a privilege given to her, as she was the only one strong enough to resist the temptation to bother the maids for sweets at such indecent hours. Though were it not for the high chances of getting caught and sent back, she'd sneak out a few of the remaining Maatentarts to use as weapons in her mission.

That dismissed, she tiptoed her way up to the third floor, only to find it quiet and unlit.

The sight confused her; Spain, she knew, was an insomniac. Decades spent battling the heat of his summer months had accustomed him to late night escapades, lengthy chats or, recently, chivalric novels (the latest one involved a bastard child raised by a Scottish knight*).

Her questions were answered, however, as she heard Spain's voice resounding from the other side of the corridor, from Romano's bedroom.

"...Romano, you're in the middle of the bed. Just where am I supposed to fit?"

"Find another bed then. There are plenty in the house, don't bother me about it."

She tiptoed over to the doorway, already sporting a cat-like grin at the playful banter from the pair. This was a common enough slight in the household, despite Romano's feigned indifference, and yet the sight never failed to bring a smile to Belgium's face.

She decided to postpone her plans for the moment, at least until Spain left the little boy tucked in. Then she'd ambush him in the halls and pull him in between two columns for a passionate kiss to rival the ones in those novels of his. Granted, the ladies and princesses in those rarely seemed to take the initiative, but she'd already exhausted the possibility of such an approach.

"Come on...Romano~" Spain whined. "That's not the best way to show you love for me, don't you think?

Romano reddened instantly. "Stop saying stupid things."

The two of them sat arguing for a while longer, until Romano's voice cracked, tired of shouting. Spain, ever cheerful, settled onto the right edge of the bed, leaving enough room for his charge to spread out.

It took all her might to suppress a giggle at the sight. Romano had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow and was oblivious to Spain's constant prodding. The older nation sat silent, with a fond smile, as he curled his right palm on Romano's cheek, stroking the child softly with his thumb. His left hand hovered above the boy's stomach, where the bulge of the nightshirt revealed a slight swell from the maatentarts.

It was then that she noticed a failure in her plans. Spain, already in his nightclothes, looked drowsy as he lulled the younger nation to sleep. He'd curled his legs below the lower half of Romano's figure, ready to fall asleep.

If she let this continue, she would go to bed alone, her mission a complete failure.

Thankfully, before she could panic from a lack of ideas, fortune made the choice for her.

She'd edged a bit closer to the half-opened door, looking to assess the situation for any possible openings, only to lose her balance slipping on one of Romano's marbles. She shrieked, pulling down on the door handle for support.

Her slip was loud enough to attract the attention of even the normally oblivious Spain, even as it left her making awkward faces in her attempts to gather back her breath.

"Belgium!" Spain cried out, seemingly unaware of the sleeping child next to him. "What are you doing outside? Come in!"

He motioned her to come closer, waving his fingers next to his lips, until she was sitting next to him on the bed. Their legs circled Romano's figure, cramped in the little space that Romano had left unclaimed.

Belgium's hand snaked closer to its target, pretending to search for a spare piece of bedding. Instead it travelled up the bump of Spain's knee, past along the inner thigh until her fingertips ghosted over the spare bit of fat between his legs.

"B-Belgi-"

All throughout the tease, she could see Spain's face reddening, his hips involuntarily leaned into her touch. She pressed a finger to his lips, eager to quell his upcoming questions. Romano had remained mercifully quiet throughout her advances, and Netherlands was nowhere to defend her honor. Their absence gave her a dose of confidence.

She propped herself up, held her skirt up to her knees, as she wrapped her legs around Spain's middle. Her right hand stood on Spain's shoulder, pushing down with enough force until to pull her upwards, sitting right on his lap.

"You are much heavier than Romano, Belgium." Spain joked, wiggling backwards against the headboard to balance both of them. He smiled up at her, before breaking into a fit of laughs.

"Oi, Watch it!" she pouted, faking a blow to his head for ruining the moment. "Hump, see if I make more desserts for you."

Spain just continued laughing. He pulled her back onto him in a tight hug, as he mumbled about the horrors of a life without sweets.

Sensing that the situation could still be salvaged in her favor, Belgium took her cue to continue.

She snuggled into the embrace, shaking her head around like a playful puppy; the ends brushed up against Spain's face, causing even more laughter from the tickling. Pleased at her success, she raised her arm from Spain's shoulder, burrowing it into his hair, combing and pulling on it gently.

"Mhmmm..." Spain sighed into her ministrations, but he refused to give in without a challenge.

He mimicked the motions of a pair of legs, crawling up the side of her neck, a motion that made her shiver in delight as the tips reached the top of her spine.

"So that is how you want to play, huh?" She replied, breaking the embrace. Her hands wandered back to the edges of Spain's thighs, teasing them as well as she could through the layers of their intertwined legs. A few moments of teasing left her and Spain with increasingly panted breaths.

She sighed, as she forced her eyes to stay still on Spain's half-lidded eyes. Her lips trembled in anticipation, as she pulled them in and out, coating them with what little saliva her dry mouth still had, as she calculated how to deliver the finishing move.

Slowly, she lifted her now stiff hand and placed it on-top the hard edge of Spain's cheekbones. She closed her eyes shut and inched her lips forward, awaiting the fabled contact.

As it turned out, Spain must have moved first, because Belgium had scarcely moved half an inch before she felt a pair of chapped lips press themselves above her own. Belgium quickly reciprocated, unable to stop her lips from spreading out into a content grin while she poked the edge of Spain's upper lip with her tongue.

From there this kiss escalated, as Spain moved back briefly to allow Belgium's tongue past his lips. The older nation moaned loudly in response, nipping at Belgium's upper lip, as if asking for more. She complied, moving her spare hand from its grip on the sheets to the back of Spain's neck, trading stability for contact.

It was absolutely worth it; her vision grew more clouded by the second, until she could no longer able remember how long she'd been held. Her breath grew choppier, every touch driving her to want to scream-

"Spain"

The gruff voice pulled Belgium out from the kiss; she jerked back, nearly falling on top of Romano.

Netherlands towered above her, holding Spain by the edge of his neck, who, in his panic, gulped audibly.

"Brother!" she shrieked, cheeks aflame from the embarrassment of being caught. She scrambled up to pull up the hem of her nightdress, which had fallen during the kiss. "H-how long have you been there?!"

"Get away from him"

He spoke more softly that second time, his eyes cast down into the mattress. He'd yet to look at her in the eye. Just that knowledge, that evasion, angered her more than his interruption.

"Why should I? I-It's none of your business." She countered, eager to rile him up in return. "How did you even know?"

It was a blow, evidence that she'd willingly gone behind his back, and a warning that she'd do it again.

"Your breath – it still smelled of dessert-"

"Oh yeah, I noticed that too! Was that on purpose?" Spain wondered out loud, unconsciously licking his lips, earning him a murderous glare from Netherlands.

She repressed a grin at Spain's comment; the dessert had been a conscious decision on her part, to lure Spain through his love of sweets. It would be too embarrassing to admit aloud.

Thankfully, as if it wished to apologize for before, luck was on her side. Romano had stirred awake from his slumber, no doubt awakened by one of her screams.

"Romano!" Spain cried out, as he freed himself from Netherlands' slackening grip. Spain crawled back on the bed and squeezed the young nation, grateful for the interruption of his funeral. Though given how mad her brother appeared, Belgium doubted he'd censor himself, even with Romano around.

"Why is everyone in my room!" Romano whined, pulling the covers from underneath Spain and Belgium and sending them off the edge where they'd been sitting precariously to the ground. "Spain, lemme sleep-"

"Sorry, sorry!" Spain stammered; Netherlands' looked even more frightening, as he stared down at the pair, spread out and tangled in the sheets. "I-uh-I! Belgium was just kissing me goodnight!"

Romano prodded her from behind. Nobody had payed any attention to his temper tantrum, not even Spain, who'd listen to every word out of Romano's mouth.

"Everyone always kisses Feli or Spain..." He whispered, unaware of the slaughter occuring before his eyes. His eyes wandered away, filled with such sadness, that Belgium wanted nothing more to coddle and pamper him, even as she knew of his usual mischief.

"Belgium, go back to sleep"

Netherlands had stopped lecturing Spain, although judging from Span's pale complexion, the worse was still to come.

She turned back to Romano, tugging his down back into the covers. She stood up, faced her brother strait in the face, and walked out the door. Her brother followed along a few seconds later.

"We're going back home." He said. "Tomorrow"

He left after that, leaving her alone in the corridor.

Spain came out a few minutes later, once he'd finished placating Romano.

Belgium kept her eyes glued to her feet, swaying in tune with Romano's snores and occasionally sneaking a glance at Spain. She'd accomplished her goal, so why was she compelled to stay, prolonging the awkward atmosphere, when the kiss itself had been a success. She didn't know what she expected to come out of the whole affair, but it certainly wasn't a few cold stares and an empty silence.

It had to end soon, or she'd go insane listening to Spain pace and mutter under his breath beside her.

"I'm sorry. I got you into trouble with him." She started. Granted, they'd both earned some of the fallback for the kiss, but Spain would be the one to suffer for her comebacks.

"It's fine! Honestly, I didn't know what to say back then." He admitted. "There's no way to argue against him without getting us both into more trouble. Well, we've got enough of that!"

"Hehe, we do!" She agreed, cracking a smile at his reply. "I'm sure my comebacks caused you more trouble than they were worth!"

"Nah, Ned will have my head, comebacks or no." He gave her a salute, as he went off to join her brother. "But if you aren't satisfied, another kiss could make up for it!"

She laughed at the suggestion, but tiptoed her way up to Spain's lips, planting a playful smack before pushing him back on his way.

"Aww! That barely lasted a second!"

"Well too bad, you're getting too greedy already!"

"No, come on, give me Romano's kiss, I'll pass it on to him."

"Do you want my brother to kill you?"

They left in opposite directions, both dreading the fallback from the ordeal. But, at the very least, the mission had been a success, and that was worth all the lectures Belgium would ever receive.

* * *

Fanfic Notes:

* This reference could be considered anachronistic, as the book in question was published at the beginning of the 16th century and this drabble takes place around 1570-1580. That said, my own uncle has been quite insistently narrating it too me, so I included it nonetheless. Besides, Spain does seem like the type to enjoy chivalric novels, even if their parody (The famous Quixote) is only 20 years away.

A/N: Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this little one-shot! Comments and corrections (esp. on the grammar) are welcomed! Happy Late Thanksgiving Everyone!


End file.
